Eps1.0 hellofriend.mov
}} Series Premiere. is the first episode of Mr. Robot, created by Sam Esmail. The episode received an early release through online streaming services and iTunes on May 27, 2015, and premiered on June 24, 2015. Before its online release, "Hello Friend" was screened at the 2015 SXSW Film Festival, where it won an Audience Award. It later was exhibited at the Tribeca Film Festival. Plot Synopsis anti-social cybersecurity tech elliot (Rami Malek) meets mr. robot leader of hacker group fsociety. evil corp - biggest co. in the world - is hacked. is robot behind it? brb. (Source: USA Network) Origin of the Title * Hello Friend (hellofriend.mov) refers to the video file left for Elliot by fsociety, which he finds when he tracks down the source of the E Corp DDoS hack. "Hello friend" are also the first words Elliot, in voice-over, says to the audience. * The extension: .mov is a video file extension, native to QuickTime. Summary The episode begins in Ron's Coffee shop. Elliot approaches the owner, Ron, who has just entered the shop. Elliot informs Ron that after observing the traffic on Ron's network, Elliot decided to hack him. Elliot discovered that Ron had been running a child pornography website, and had been using TOR protocols to keep the servers anonymous. Ron seems shocked, and is noticeably shaken by the confrontation. Elliot has anonymously tipped off the police about Ron, and when Ron attempts to pay Elliot off, Elliot refuses because he doesn't care about money. Now Elliot thinks he's being followed. He starts to think that he should have gone to his friend Angela's birthday instead of confronting Ron. On the subway a pair of men in suits look over at him suspiciously. Elliot enters the Allsafe Cybersecurity offices, where he works as a cybersecurity engineer. Before he can reach his desk, he hears his boss, Gideon call him into his office. One of their client companies, E Corp, has been attacked again, and they are sending a group to hear exactly what happened during the attack. Episode Notes * Elliot's drug of choice is morphine, a highly addictive Schedule II opiate, legally dispensed by prescription as a powerful pain killer. It is also used to make illegal street opiates, including heroin and oxycodone. To avoid withdrawal symptoms, Elliot takes suboxone, a synthetic opiod used to treat opiate addiction. Suboxone can be used to replace morphine, preventing withdrawal, but without its pain killing and euphoric effects. Technology * The fsociety attack on E Corp was a distributed denial of service (DDoS) attack. In this type of attack, one or more servers are flooded with multiple connections at once, causing them to refuse any new connections. Consequently, the hackers take over most or all connections, denying users access to the server(s). A DDoS attack requires multiple devices accessing the server at once, making the attack harder to track and shut down. These attacks can result in a website crashing for a period of time. * Darlene writes a rootkit as part of the DDoS attack. A rootkit is a piece of stealthy software designed to disguise unwanted or unauthorized programs or activities, preventing cyber-security from detecting them. The rootkit hides the activities of hackers while giving them continued access to their target. * A .dat file is a data file used by database software. Music * "If You Go Away" (Ne me quitte pas) Recorded by Neil Diamond (1971), written by Jacques Brel, with English lyrics by Rod McKuen. Plays as Elliot walks though a subway tunnel. The song tells the story of a man, facing the loss of his lover, who gives her reasons to stay, contrasted with what his life will be without her. The song is a romantic representation of Elliot's indecision about becoming involved with fsociety versus remaining isolated. * "New Brave" Recorded by CTZNSHP. Image Gallery Screencaps Ron's Coffee Shop Screenshot (8).png Screenshot_(12).png Screenshot_(13).png Screenshot_(15).png Screenshot_(20).png Screenshot_(21).png Screenshot_(28).png Screenshot_(29).png Screenshot_(31).png Rons arrest 001.png Rons arrest 002.png Video Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Aired Episodes